In His Footsteps
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Calista has got the future all figured out. She wants to be just like her Uncle Ceddy. But what does he think about that? (Requested by Iwish2remainNameless)


In His Footsteps

Summary: Calista has got the future all figured out. She wants to be just like her Uncle Ceddy. But what does he think about that? (Requested by Iwish2remainNameless)

Disclaimer: I do not own the show!

A/N: It seems Calista is getting more attention lately! I personally love the kid, and I'm glad to see others do too. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! *Short but sweet*

*Story*

It was early Friday morning, and everyone was just getting going. A certain sorcerer was already awake, because who was he to deny his poor stomach's need for nourishment?

Cedric took a few steps down the corridor of the castle before pausing. He could have sworn he heard something… However, when _he_ stopped, the sound stopped, so he wrote it off. He picked up walking again and the sound behind him started up once more. "Hmm?" He glanced behind him, only to see his niece smiling somewhat sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Calista? What are you doing?"

"Walking," she responded simply with a grin. "Same as you, Uncle Ceddy."

He gave the child a dubious look. "Hmm, yes, I suppose. Well, I'd best be off. I'll see you after a while." He turned and began walking again.

The kitchen was rather busy and smelled absolutely divine this morning. Cedric inhaled happily as the scent of freshly-squeezed orange juice and cinnamon-dusted pancakes appealed to his senses. "Good morning, Chef Andre," he greeted a little too cordially, causing the other man to give him a suspicious stare. "My, the state of the kitchen is astounding this morning."

"What do you want, Cedric?" the chef asked in annoyance. He gestured behind him. "Can you not see how busy I am? If you are wanting breakfast, I suggest you wait until the royal family has been fed first."

"Oh, naturally." He shrugged. "I was just curious if…I might assist in testing a few things?"

"Me too!"

Cedric jumped at the sound of the higher pitched voice, yet he visibly relaxed once he noticed Calista clinging to his robe and poking her head around his leg. "Calista…"

Chef Andre smiled down at the little girl. "Certainly, Miss Calista. Ah, and Cedric, I suppose I can spare a few things for you as well." He turned to gather two plates as the sorcerer turned to his niece.

"I thought I told you I'd see you later," he hinted as he leaned against the wall, noticing she was doing the same. Interesting.

"Well, it _is_ later," she reminded him with a clever smile, causing her uncle to smirk. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, Uncle Ceddy. You and Sofia are always off on new adventures, and these days even you and Mummy are connecting. I just wanted some Calista and Uncle Ceddy time."

Cedric swore the girl's words had hit him a little too hard. She wanted to spend time…with _him_? Well, he _was_ her favorite/only uncle, after all. It made sense… "Did you really?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "I want to be just like you, Uncle Ceddy!"

He couldn't respond because just then, Chef Andre returned with two plates of food. "Whoa."

Each plate had two cinnamon pancakes, Parma ham, and a couple of fruit-filled mini muffins. In the center of each plate was a small saucer with the freshly squeezed orange juice that Cedric had smelled the moment he entered the room. It was delightful!

"How lovely!" Calista cooed in excitement as she accepted her plate from the man. "Thank you ever so much, Mr. Chef Andre."

The man chuckled as Cedric also accepted his share. "You're quite welcome, Miss Calista. Cedric." He nodded once before returning to his work.

Cedric glanced toward his niece. "I suppose we should return to my workshop and eat in there." He smiled thoughtfully as she nodded and followed him while already munching on one of the tiny muffins. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

She giggled after swallowing some of the muffin. "Afraid not, Uncle Ceddy. I'm not responsible for my actions when someone gives me delicious food. All reactions are truly spontaneous."

"And now you sound like your mother." He chuckled as she grinned. "So you say you want to be like me, hmm?"

The girl shrugged thoughtfully as they ascended the steps of his tower. "I can't really think of anyone else I find as fascinating as I find you, Uncle Ceddy. I mean, you have the neatest job. You get to do magic both for fun _and_ for work. A princess is your best friend. You have a tower all to yourself! It would be _so_ neat if I could have all that when I'm an adult."

Cedric smiled at her commentary as he opened the door and led her inside. He gently nudged the door shut with his foot and walked over to sit with her, their plates beside each other now. "I appreciate it, Calista. Aside from Sofia, no one else has really thought to emulate or admire me like that."

"They're missing out," she insisted as she used a tiny fork Chef Andre hand placed on the plate to pick up a portion of the pancake. "I think people underestimate you, you know. You're much better than you think—and certainly more so than _they_ think." She happily munched on her pancake.

The sorcerer hummed appreciatively. Calista may have admired him, but he could see that hanging around with Sofia was starting to rub off on her as well. Pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to tell the girls apart! That thought in mind, he chuckled to himself.

Calista blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…" He sipped some of his orange juice. "So, I take it you would like to be the Royal Sorceress of Enchancia one day?"

"Perhaps, but maybe you and I could be a team or something. You know, it's practically the family business, right? I could learn from you!"

"And in that case, I'd have _two_ apprentices." He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible."

" _Anything_ is possible, Uncle Ceddy. Hey, we could be Team Caldric!"

"Caldric?" he asked with a blink.

"You know! Calista and Cedric? Caldric?" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Sure, why not? But you know, if you should ever have any other goals or dreams in mind, I'd encourage you to pursue them, Calista. Don't just follow in my footsteps because you feel as though you have to. 'Family business' or not, I wouldn't want you seeking out this position just because you feel it's expected."

"Are you kidding?" Calista stared at him as if he'd grown three heads. "Uncle Ceddy, being a top-notch sorceress and helping out the royal family _is_ my dream. It gives me a sense of purpose and pride, which is why I admire you for what you do."

Cedric took in everything she said and nodded. Strange, wasn't it? Not too long ago, he was lamenting no one ever paying attention to his efforts or appreciating him. Now he had two girls who both admired him, and one who was seeking to follow in his footsteps. What more could he ask for? "You're quite something, you know that?" He lifted his saucer of juice toward the giggling girl.

Calista grinned and took her own saucer, clinking the two together. "Just like you, Uncle Ceddy."

He smiled. "Indeed."

The end


End file.
